Data migration relates to the process of transferring data between storage types, formats, and/or devices. Data migration may be accomplished by mapping data on a source system to a target system. After loading data from the source system to the target system, results are subjected to data verification to determine whether data was accurately mapped from the source system to the target system. During data migration, file access may get serialized between the source system and the target system. Also, during data migration, files may be accessed by other applications when migrated from the source system to the target system. If any changes are made to the files by other applications, many file system operations may be needed to be performed on the source system and the target system. Thus, data migration processes may be inefficient and time-consuming.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current techniques for data migration.